Falling on your Face and Falling in Love
by KandiceBrenner
Summary: This is the story about a girl and her troubles with teenage hood


Falling On Your Face And Falling In Love

Chapter 1: TGI8G

I run up my hill seeing our school's crappy cheese wagon in the horizon.

"Hurry, Kat! The bus is coming!" Yells Taylor, my dyslexic friend. Taylor is a sophomore at Helic Troken High School. She has long blonde, curly hair that she kept tamed with a ponytail. "Crap! I forgot my glasses again!" She says scolding herself as I follow her up the 2005 bus stairs. I sat next to her like I always did.

"Good morning, girls." Greets Miss Love, our sweet bus driver. Taylor and I smiled and gave her an excited greeting in return. "Are yall excited about another new school year?"

"I'm super excited! This is my last year at the middle school!" I squeal. I was excited about having only one year left of the hell hole known as Helic Troken Middle School. Even though I hardly had any friends in my classes I wasn't going to give up. I had a dream, a dream to be a Psychiatrist. Eighth grade was the year I decided I was going to be myself. In the previous years I was caught up in being who I wasn't. In sixth grade I tried being a blonde bimbo prep, but that didn't work because I'm both poor and a brunette. Seventh grade I almost perfected being emo, but I didn't enjoy always being depressed. So this year I was going to try just being me. I was really short, about 4' 8". I had long chestnut colored hair that was straight at the top and went wavy at the bottom. I snapped out of my zoning when our bus pulled to a stop.

Most of the day was a blur, which was until I went into fourth period. I had Mrs. Cooper for my science class. What made this period come to my attention was a boy. He was tall, with bright blue eyes and long blond hair. Immediately after seeing him my heart had skipped a beat. His name was Mike Chance, but people called him by his middle name, Corvin. He was the stoner kid of the class, but he was more handsome than any guy I had ever laid eyes on.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEE KAT!!!!" I'm knocked out of my smitten stare by my friend Cara. "I didn't know that we had this class together!" She squeals excitedly. She continued to talk, but I ignored her. I continued my stare at him, the man I had fallen in love with at first sight. Many grueling months past of school, but I had still been so smitten with him.

"Today, we are going to do a group project about kinetic energy. We are going to make a skate park!" The Coopernator squeals. "I choose the groups of course!" After hearing that I decided to pray, _Dear God, if I am meant to be with Corvin put me in his group. _"Kat Bower, Amy Acres, Corvin Chance, and Forrest Hamlet." _THANK YOU GOD! _I squeal in my head. As I walk to the table my group would sit, my foot caught the leg of a chair and I ended up with a face full of dirty, brownish carpet.

"Hahaha, Nice once Kat! That was funny! How does my shoe smell?" Says someone who sounds like Corvin. I blushed harder than I ever had and looked up from my spot on the floor. Immediately, I realized that my face hadn't planted on the floor, but on Corvin's shoe. I was so embarrassed that I couldn't make eye contact with him. "What kind of skate park are we gonna make?" Corvin questions. After a few minutes of silence he continues, "Ok then…. I call the hot glue gun!" He then quickly ran off to get the boxes and hot glue gun. _My god he is amazing. _

After about a month of working on the skate park I finally had alone time with Corvin. "Hey, Corvin, what kind of music do you like?" I ask attempting to get to know Corvin more.

"I like all kinds of music really. My favorite bands are Slipknot, Mudvayne, Insane Clown Posse, and a whole lot of others that I can't remember. How about you?" He replies with the look of wanting to get to know me.

"I like pretty much everything. I don't know many bands, but I am always willing to listen to anything." I say, blushing a little.

"Ew! That looks like a bloody tampon!" Corvin squeals making fun of a bloody ghost I had made.

"It does, doesn't it? ARGG I'M COMING TO GET YOU COOORRVINN!!" I giggle as I chased Corvin around the room with my "bloody tampon". Corvin and I continued to play around and act stupid for the rest of the class, as we were done with our skate park. After becoming completely exhausted we sat next to each other and talked, about everything. For a moment, just a moment, we stared into each other's eyes and we almost, almost, kissed. Right when we had leaned in the bell rang and scared the jebus out of us. I blushed and said "Um, well I'll see you tonight. You know at the skate park competition."

"Yea, I'll see you then." He says smiling a sweet smile. As I sat on the bus waiting to get home, I thought about him. I thought about how we almost kissed and I shivered. Waiting on the bus I fell asleep.

1


End file.
